True Strength of a Hero
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Dedicated to SonicStories101 and her memory - RIP Sonic learns that his mother is dying and is racing to see her, and arrives as she is in surgery. Things get crazy and the doctors think Sonic has the same illness his mother does. Can he fight it?


**After almost two years I finally got up the courage to try this out. My friend; SonicStories101 began this story and unfortunately died before she could finish it. As odd as it may seem one of her concerns before she did die was her unfinished fanfictions. She asked me to finish what I could. So I will try my best to write as she would have. I feel it is the least I can do for her memory. I will not copy exactly what she wrote but I will keep the plot she wrote out.**

**Original story: SonicStories101**

**My friend's idea of writing about Sonic and like characters was to humanize them because she felt that way readers could better connect with them. She put them through real world struggles so that we might be able to sympathize with them. As such, I shall continue on in this manner.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA - SONIC Team, not I.**

* * *

Sonic heard someone shout, 'CODE BLUE' down the corridor and then suddenly a large group of doctors were rushing into _that_ room. He dropped the magazine he had been reading and ran to the doorway. Everything was supposed to be alright! As he entered the room, the long drone of a flat heart rate met his ears. That wasn't right, there was supposed to be a constant heartbeat! The figure that lay on the bed was still and Sonic realized that they were gone. He collapsed into the nearby chair, tears welling up in his eyes. He stared at the figure in shock, not wanting to believe it.

"That's it..." a nearby doctor said sadly, "time of death 2:34 am."

The blue hedgehog felt something snap, he wondered briefly if it was his heart. It was official. He just barely recognized the feeling of two warm arms wrapping around his shaking frame, their voice speaking to him but he did not hear. He felt as though the world was falling out from under him. It wasn't right!

* * *

-Two days before-

"Hurry up or we'll be late Sonic," an anxious voice called.

He couldn't stop a small sigh as he exited the church, "Surely we can wait 30 seconds before leaving." He felt really happy for Silver and Blaze who had tied the knot together but he quite honestly could go without the incessant nagging from Amy, "I mean, where on Earth could the party go before we get there?"

The pink hedgehog whipped around to face him, her hands on her hips and a deadly glare on her face. "_We are leaving right now_," she grit out between clenched teeth. She had been stressed out for awhile about trying to get Silver and Blaze a nice gift and for her outfit to be alright and all the while she had been taking out her frustrations on the poor blue hedgehog.

That was all Sonic needed to get him moving, giving the other a sheepish grin he picked her up bridal style and raced off to the reception location. Of the few things that scared him, having Amy's anger directed at him was probably the worst.

When they arrived, they noticed that Silver and Blaze were making rounds to all the tables and people, thanking them for having come.

Sonic gave a small grin and gestured to the room before them, "See..?"

Amy merely gave him another sharp glare and dragged him behind her to the table to sit with the others. As she got close she let him drop to the floor and took a seat. Sonic let out a small unintelligible mutter and climbed up into his own seat beside her.

Everyone stared at the couple in silence. It was Shadow who spoke up first, trace amounts of uncertainty in his voice, "Something happen between you two?"

The pink hedgehog merely narrowed her eyes at the blue hero seated beside her, who in turn shuddered at the look. Immediately after she turned her head in the opposite direction, "Nothing."

Sonic seemed to slump even more in his seat, head resting on the table. Mutterings about difficult women coming from his direction.

Knuckles and Tails shared a look, "Are you sure...?" They both knew that Sonic never handled an angry Amy well. Amy seemed to get angry quite a bit due to stress from working and not getting as much sleep as she no doubt needed. In turn, Sonic always seemed to deflate and go into a saddened state.

Amy scoffed, "I don't know, what do you think _dear_?"

He in turn flinched and wished he could disappear, "Nope.. nothing's wrong..." If there was something in the world that he would admit he was absolutely and utterly terrified of it would be of an infuriated or even irritated Amy Rose. He noticed that Silver and Blaze were slowly but surely making their way towards the table they were seated at and glanced over at Amy, "Can we put this behind us for them?"

A glare was his answer.

Sonic let out a dejected sigh and thumped his head against the table. He loved Amy, he truly did but it seemed like she was always either angry or irritated at him and it quite honestly made him feel miserable. He just wanted her to be happy.

The newly wed couple approached the table, eyeing up the irritated looking Amy and the sulking Sonic with concern. "Is everything alright over here," Blaze asked after a moment.

The duo remained as they were as if they had not heard the question. The pink one of the two having taken up throwing scowls over at the other.

Knuckles shook his head slightly, "Go ahead and go to the other tables, maybe they'll get their acts together in a few."

Silver observed the couple for a second more before nodding and moving on, pulling Blaze alongside him.

They remained as they were for a few moments more before Amy let out a frustrated growl and shot out of her seat, hauling Sonic to his feet and out of the room with her to speak. "Ok I'm done, I've had it," she said in an exasperated tone, "I got upset but I'm over it now. I'm sorry I took out my frustration on you again."

Sonic felt a part of his sadness and worry lift from him at her apology, the other part remained however. He gave her a small smile, "It's alright Amy, it wasn't our little spat. I'm also worried about... someone. I've had a bad feeling in my gut all day and I can't help but think that something bad might happen to them."

The look she gave him was almost bored, "So you're empathic now?"

A strike of hurt when through him at her comment. He went to retort when his phone began ringing. Tossing an apologetic look at Amy he answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Sonic Hedgehog," sounded a voice on the other line.

He hesitated in replying, "Yes, can I help you?"

There was the sound of shuffling papers and muffled voices before the other spoke again, "We need you to come to Lankin Hospice, it's beginning."

Sonic froze, "What?! But it wasn't supposed to happen for another three weeks!"

Amy looked on in silence, curious as to what could make him react as such.

"We did inform you on your last visit that it could happen at any time but that our best guess was three weeks," the person said. "I realize this must be a hard time for you," no sympathy could be found in their voice, "but you should come. Lillian has been asking for you and we fear her time is short."

A hand came up to rest on the side of his head, the distress caused by the news becoming physically evident, "Please tell her I'll be there as soon as I can be."

The person assured him they would and quickly hung up.

They stood in silence, both worried for completely different reasons.

Amy was the first to break the silence that had developed. She cleared her throat, "Who... who is she?" She had connected the dots quite quickly when Sonic had been speaking. He had mentioned being worried about someone, someone who she now knew was female. A female that _wasn't_ her. She knew it might be an irrational conclusion but she couldn't help but question it.

Sonic looked over at her, suddenly feeling very tired. He thought back on his conversation and couldn't stop a slight shake of his head, "No Amy, it's not another woman, I promise. It's... it's my mother."

Any feelings of hurt or betrayal flew from her mind, guilt and worry immediately replacing them. All of them knew Sonic's mother, she was known as quite possibly the nicest creature in all of existence. "What's wrong with her," part of her feared the answer she might receive.

The blue hedgehog let out a very long and sad sigh, "She's very.. ill. They aren't sure what they can do for her..." He was suddenly overcome with emotion and had to turn away, a hand cupping over his mouth.

She gazed at his defeated looking form and then laid her hand on his arm, "We need to go to her, she needs to have her little boy with her. What hospital is she at?"

"Lankin Hospice," he answered dejectedly.

Amy took a sharp inhale and instantly gathered the other in an embrace, "Oh Sonic... I'm so sorry." She pulled back after awhile and cupped his cheek, "We can go to her now, I just need to go grab my stuff." Taking his hand she led him back to their seats.

Quickly she gathered her bag, doing a glance at the contents to make sure everything was there, "Are you ready?"

Sonic merely gave a pathetic shrug and turned to leave.

"You guys are leaving," Silver asked in confusion.

Amy nodded, face saddening, "Yeah, I'm sorry for having to do so but we have to go to Lillian. She's very ill..."

The blue hedgehog before her gave a slight huff, "You might as well tell them outright Ames, it needs to be said."

She turned her face away, "She's... dying."

Silence seemed to surround them at that revelation.

* * *

**There we are. Finally I have edited the first chapter. I do it all in memory of my beloved friend. I hope that it does her memory proud.**

**~Ghosties**


End file.
